The Room of Requirement
by British Girl Loving Fandoms
Summary: Dramione - There's a problem in the room of requirement and Hermione might get more than she bargained for... Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.


Author's note - So this is a Dramione fic that came to me last night after watching the chamber of secrets. I'm rewatching them because my brother hasn't seen them. Anyway, reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!

"Granger."

"What do you want with her Malfoy?" said Harry.

"I need to speak with her in private. Nothing _you_ would understand."

"You don't have to speak with him Hermione." said Ron, Lavender at his side, cradling his arm.

"I can handle myself, thank you very much." she said before standing up and following Draco outside. He continued walking. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Just follow me."

She did as she was told and followed him down the corridor. It was close to bedtime and they would have to be in their common rooms soon. He soon stopped outside of a wall and turned to face her. "This is the room of requirement." she said.

"Well done." he sneered.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"Because there is a problem."

"What?"

"Some Cornish fairies are trapped inside and I remembered how well you handled them with Lockhart."

"Well I remember seeing you and your two bodyguards running away."

"Can you not take a compliment when you're given one?"

She smiled at him before entering the room. He followed behind, their wands at the ready. It was eerily quiet and Hermione wondered why she couldn't hear the fairies. Suddenly she felt two small hands grab her ear. She swatted desperately at the fairies. Once her ear was free she turned to face her acquaintance. He was being held down while the fairies decided on a box to drop on him. Hermione grabbed her wand and tried to stun them. Unfortunately this only worked on the ones holding Draco. He quickly got up and stood next to her. "How did they get in here?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said, "I walked in and found them all."

Fairies were surrounding them and she found herself back to back with Draco, a position she never thought she would be in. She used her wand again and the fairies in front of her floated aimlessly in the air. Draco was not so lucky. He tried to copy her and was instead shot backwards, landing rather awkwardly on top of Hermione. The fairies had followed them and Hermione stunned them from under his body. He smirked at her. She waited for him to move but he didn't. She cleared her throat but still no movement. "Malfoy, are you going to lie here all day or are you actually going to move?" she asked impatiently.

"The first option sounds quite nice."

"Malfoy move."

"And if I refuse?"

"I shall have to use my wand on you."

"_Expelliarmus_." he looked at her smugly. "And if you can't do that?" He smirked at her again.

"Then I guess I'll just be stuck here with you on top of me." she said flirtatiously.

"Are you flirting with me Granger?"

"Did you deliberately trap me here Malfoy?"

"Touché."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Draco spoke. "Oh by the way, most people who are trapped under me call me Draco."

"Most people who are on top of me call me Hermione." she replied.

"Well then Hermione, I offer you a deal."

"Go on Draco." she said, making it a point to use his first name.

"If you kiss me, and I mean properly not just a peck, then I will let you leave."

"What's in it for you?"

"I get to kiss Hermione Granger, smartest and prettiest girl in school."

She thought for a few seconds then replied. "Okay then, deal." She brought his head closer to her. Their lips were just centimetres apart, their noses already touching. She reached up and their lips touched. Electricity surged through her body as it visibly racked. She deepened the kiss. This was something she had never thought about yet it felt so right. Her body shifted under his. Her hands subconsciously moved to the back of his neck and she clung on to him, their bodies fitting together perfectly. She felt his hands on her waist, the coldness of them burning her flesh. Finally they broke apart. "Malfoy?" She was out of breath and her words came out quiet and raspy.

"Yes Hermione?" he smirked.

"Did we really just kiss?"

"I hope so because that was the best kiss I've ever had."

"Yeah." She panted, "Me too."

He laughed. "So, you still want to get out from under me?"

"No but we should be getting back to our rooms."

"Maybe I could pay yours a visit? Or you could come to mine?"

"Draco, you know that's not allowed."

"Actually the rule of that you can only visit a room in another house if they let you."

"That didn't count that person is of the opposite sex."

"No, it says you could only visit my room in an emergency. I'd call this and emergency."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him again. "You know, staying here does sound fun..." She rolled over so that he was trapped beneath her. While they kissed she slipped her wand out of his pocket and stood up. "But I'd really prefer not to break any rules today. Goodnight."

He stood up and smiled when he realised what she'd done. "How about tomorrow?"

"Goodnight Malfoy."

By this time she was already a few metres ahead of him and he ran to catch up with her. "Just out of curiosity, what are you going to tell Potter and Weasley?" he smirked.

"The truth, only leaving out the last half hour." Somehow his hand had managed to snake round her waist and was now resting on her hip.

He laughed then went quiet. "Can I ask you something?" he said.

"Technically you just did but go on."

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to." she said before kissing him on the cheek. "Goodnight Draco." She walked away from him.

He shook his head before replying. "Goodnight Hermione." As he watched her walk down the empty corridor he smiled. She was finally his.


End file.
